SUPER POWER BOY
by RyeoEunRim
Summary: Annyeonghaseyo! Joneun Jimoo-gu, Jimoo-dong, Park Jihoon imnida. aku seorang pemuda manis nan imut yang memiliki julukan winky. aku seorang pengangguran-coret-pencari kerja diumur 25 tahun. umur yang seharusnya dihabiskan pemuda manis seperti bekerja dan berkencan tapi aku tidak sama sekali. Kalian tahu alasannya? WinkDeep!Guanhoon!2hyun!Ongniel!Jinseob!BL!BoyxBoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Super Star & Super Girl

Author: Ryeoeunrim

Cast: Wanna One, Produce 101 and etc.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, drama, humor and fantasy

Warning: BL, typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan masih banyak gangguan-gangguan lain yang pasti akan membantu anda yang anti BL, dsb.

Synopsis: Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Jimoo-gu, Jimoo-dong, Park Jihoon imnida. aku seorang pemuda manis nan imut yang memiliki julukan winky. aku seorang pengangguran-coret-pencari kerja diumur 25 tahun. umur yang seharusnya dihabiskan pemuda manis seperti bekerja dan berkencan tapi aku tidak sama sekali. kalian tahu alasannya? alasannya adalah...

...

 **BL! Boy x Boy!**

…

 **Ready?**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

"YOON! JI! SUNG!"

"HA! SUNG! WOON!"

"KIM! JONG! HYUN!"

"KANG! DONG! HO!"

"ONG! SEONG! WOO!"

"KIM! JAE! HWAN!"

"JO! HAK! NYEON!"

"PARK! WOO! JIN!"

"BAE! JIN! YOUNG!"

"LAI! GUAN! LIN!"

"KIM! SAMUEL!"

Teriakan seperti itu terus menggema di setiap sudut tempat konser boyband bernama WANNA ONE berlangsung. Meskipun baru debut setahun, boy band ini sudah merebut animo para remaja-remaja labil pria mau pun wanita untuk menonton konser pertama mereka melebihi seribu orang. Termasuk dua pemuda manis yang berdiri paling depan dekat pagar pembatas. Satu pemuda dari dua pemuda itu terus berteriak menyemangati pria-pria tampan di atas sana, tapi ada satu pemuda yang hanya diam dan malas-malasan menggerakan papan nama bertuliskan WANNA ONE.

Dia bukan fans WANNA ONE. Bukan sama sekali. Dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti temannya ini menonton konser tunggal WANNA ONE yang pertama di Jepang. Temannya itu adalah Ahn Hyungseob, dia benar-benar tergila-gila dengan WANNA ONE seperti pemuda-pemudi lain.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini!" gumam pemuda mungil itu bernama Park Jihoon. Dia bosan dan merasa sesak di apit ribuan orang dari arah belakang dan kanan kirinya.

Dengan susah payah dan kekuatan penuh serta waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya ia bisa mendapat tempat sedikit longgar di dekat tiang yang menopang para pria tampan itu bernyanyi. Ia menarik nafas lega, meskipun masih ramai di sekitarnya tapi tempat ini lebih baik daripada tadi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi menemani jalang itu" gumam Jihoon sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya, berharap dengan ini hawa dingin akan datang. Ia kembali melirik ke arah panggung. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar bukan fans WANNA ONE tapi ada satu orang di sana yang membuatnya ingin ikut menonton konser ini.

Orang yang sedang melakukan rapp yang memukau bahkan sangat keren. Matanya berbinar melihat pria itu mengusap keningnya, tangannya menyatu, jatuh dalam pesona sip ria. Dia yang menjadi alasan ia setuju menonton konser ini. Dia adalah Lai Guanlin. Tidak banyak orang tau mengenai hal ini, hanya Hyungseob yang tahu bahwa Guanlin adalah sahabat masa kecilnya bahkan mereka masih saling berkomunikasi. Mereka hanya sahabat bagi Guanlin tapi bagi Jihoon, dia adalah cinta pertama Jihoon untuk selamanya.

Lai Guanlin adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Dia tampan sekali…" gumam Jihoon sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya semakin erat dan tersenyum lebih manis-bodoh. Dia benar-benar terhanyut pada pesona Guanlin sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari tiang yang ada di dekatnya hampir roboh.

KRIET

"KYAAA!"

Jihoon tersentak. Menoleh ke arah tiang tersebut dan sungguh terkejut melihat tiang itu hampir roboh. Semua orang berlarian kabur termasuk para member WANNA ONE. Jihoon ingin berlari namun matanya menangkap sesosok pria terjatuh di panggung dengan sebuah speker menimpa kakinya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan orang itu mati.

"Ck! Aku tidak punya pilahan lain!"

Dengan cepat ia menarik tiang seberat satu ton itu untuk berdiri tegak lagi. Tidak ada yang memerhatikannya termasuk si pria itu. Pria itu sepertinya sudah pingsan karena menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Semua orang juga sibuk melarikan diri tanpa ada yang tahu tentang Jihoon melakukan ini. Melakukan hal mencengangkan dan diluar lolgika semua orang.

Termasuk pria itu. Pria itu meskipun menutup mata, samar-samar ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang memeluk tiang tersebut lalu menjatuhkannya di tempat yang lebih aman. Ia melihat pemuda bertubuh pendek itu sedikit menggerutu lalu berlari pergi. Ia ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu tapi semua menjadi gelap secara mendadak. Semua gelap dan hanya jaket berwarna merah yang tertangkap dan tertanam di otaknya.

Jaket merah.

… … …

… … …

"Hah!"

Mimpi itu lagi. Pria dengan rambut cokelat brown itu terbangun dengan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bermimpi, mimpi yang pernah menimpanya tiga tahun lalu saat konser pertama WANNA ONE di Jepang. Konser itu benar-benar hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa jika saja pemuda pendek itu tidak ada.

Pemuda berjaket merah itu.

"Siapa dia?"

* * *

 **Super Power Boy!**

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Jimoo-gu, Jimoo-dong, Park Jihoon imnida.**_

 _Aku memiliki tubuh mungil dengan kulit berwarna putih. Aku seorang pengangguran-lebih tepatnya seorang yang sedang mencari pekerjaan- lulusan SMA dengan nila begitu pas-pasan. Alasan aku tetap menganggur meskipun aku sudah lulus SMA hampir empat tahun adalah karena rahasia ini._

 _Menurut sejarah, aku terlahir dari keturunan dewi-lebih tepat menurut mitos. Dewi terkuat bahkan melebihi kekuataan para dewa, tapi karena kesombongannya sang dewi di usir dari langit. Lalu sang dewi mengembara ke penjuru bumi dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda lugu. Mereka jatuh cinta, menikah dan memiliki dua anak. Anak pertama mereka seorang perempuan dan anak kedua mereka adalah laki-laki._

 _Keanehan muncul di sini. Selain sang dewi di usir, dia juga mendapat sebuah kutukan jika anak keduanya kelak entah perempuan atau laki-laki akan mewarisi kekuataan super sang dewi tersebut. Kutukan itu berlanjut hingga ke genaris ibuku yang seorang pria namun anehnya bisa melahirkan dua anak kembar. Meskipun berbeda lima menit, aku terlahir menjadi anak kedua dan otomatis kutukan itu turun ke diriku. Aku terlahir sangat kuat, benar-benar kuat bahkan saat baru membuka mata aku sudah berhasil melumpuhkan seorang dokter dengan satu pukulan._

 _Sebenarnya kutukan ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku cukup senang memiliki kekuataan ini karena aku bisa menolong sesama tapi aku ingin tetap memiliki hidup normal. Ibuku juga dulu memiliki kekuataan ini namun ibuku melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal, yaitu tanpa sengaja melukai seseorang tidak bersalah saat ia sedang membantu evakuasi gempa yang pernah menimpa distrik mereka. Ibu langsung kehilangan kekuataannya, dia sedikit depresi tidak terima jika kekuataan supernya hilang. Dalam kegelapannya itu, sang ayah-Park Chanyeol datang dan terbentuklah aku dan kakak tercintaku-Bogeum Hyung._

 _Karena itulah aku tidak bekerja karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan superku. Dulu aku pernah mencoba bekerja sebagai sales namun berakhir dipecat karena terlalu sering mematahkan manikin. Aku juga pernah mencoba bekerja sebagai pekerja asuransi namun aku malah sering dimaki-maki dan berakhir dipecat karena terlampau sering merusak headphone. Aku juga pernah mencoba menjadi tukang bangunan membantu kakekku yang bekerja sebagai contractor tapi aku malah ditakuti pekerja lain karena pernah mengangkat besi-besi panjang dan besar sendirian._

 _Dan kisah tragisku berakhir dengan aku ingin membuat sebuah acara reality show yang menampilkan orang-orang unik seperti diriku ini. Tapi untuk itu aku harus bisa mengendalikan kekuataanku atau aku bisa menjadi pengangguran dan bujangan tua-Park Jihoon._

…

…

…

…

…

KRIIIING KRIIIING KRIIIING

Suara alarm yang memekan telinga menggema di setiap sudut kamar bernuansa cerah namun jorok itu. Bisa dilihat pemilik kamar itu sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu oleh suara alarm kamarnya. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Posisi tidurnya ada di bawah dengan kaki menggantung di atas kasur dimana seorang pemuda manis terlelap di sana.

Lama kelamaan suara jam wakernya semakin melengking. Pemuda manis yang tertidur di bawah bergerak gelisah, menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, menendang sepasang kaki yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Pemilik kaki itu masih betah memejamkan mata meskipun posisi tidurnya tidak elit. Kakinya berada di atas tempat tidur sementara tubuhnya di bawah.

"Ya! Ireona…" ucap si pemuda dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, namun pemuda yang tertidur di kasur itu tetap memajamkan mata seperti kerbau. Bibirnya mengeluarkan decakan kasar karena tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, hanya suara dengkuran yang semakin keras.

"Yak! Yak…"

Dengan segala macam emosi dan dongkol ia membuka matanya, berguling ke kanan dan kiri sambil mengeluarkan segala umpatan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ini masih mengantuk!" gerutu Jihoon sambil merapihkan sedikit rambutnya. Setelah mematikan wakernya ia segera masuk ke dalam selimut lagi, memeluk gulingnya dengan sangat erat. Cuaca di luar pasti sangat dingin dan hal yang paling tepat di lakukan adalah bergelung dalam selimut sampai siang. Surga dunia!

BRAAAKKK!

"YAAKK!"

Dua pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas itu langsung terbangun dengan tergagap. Merapihkan baju tidur mereka begitu juga dengan rambut mereka. Si pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu sekaligus pemilik rumah dan ibu dari Park Jihoon, Byun Baekhyun melangkah masuk lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Wah! Kalian pasti bersenang-senang semalam, bermain game lalu menonton film atau mungkin bermain kartu. Kalian benar-benar bersenang-senang, kan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh nada sarkatis di setiap katanya. Jihoon dan temannya, Hyungseob tidak bisa berkutik mendengar Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan kalimat pedasnya.

"Anniyo, kami sedang berdiskusi" elak Jihoon dengan sangat cepat. Baekhyun berdecih lalu menghampiri kedua pemuda yang sudah berumur matang, berpenampilan menarik tapi belum memiliki satu pekerjaan tetap selain membantu dirinya di rumah atau ikut bekerja bersama Chanyeol di toko mie mereka.

"Berdiskusi apa?" tanya Baekhyun kali ini melipat tangannya di dada.

"Mama pasti tahu, kami sedang berdiskusi mencari pekerjaan di agensi besar" jawab Hyungseob dengan senyum manisnya, menjawab dengan alasan yang paling masuk akal dan bisa di terima.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, lalu mengambil langkah semakin dekat dengan Hyungseob. Melihat hal itu Jihoon langsung panik, pasalnya sahabat imutnya itu terlalu polos dan lugu. Dia bisa mengucapkan kejujuran apapun karena pada dasarnya dia tidak bisa berbohong dan barusan adalah satu kebohongan yang cukup baik.

"Hyungseob-ah, kau pasti sangat lelah karena diskusi itu"

"Dangyunhaji!" jawab Hyungseob masih tersenyum lebar bahkan sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengusak rambut sahabat dari anaknya ini.

"Kalian pasti benar-benar lelah, apa kau makan dengan kenyang semalam? Apa kalian sudah menentukan agensi mana yang akan kalian lamar?"

Jihoon semakin takut dan panik mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun begitu tenang dan kalem. Itu lebih menakutkan daripada seribu kata makian yang pernah di keluarkan Baekhyun. Ia lebih suka mendengar kata makian Baekhyun yang begitu pedas.

"Dangyunhaji!" balas Hyungseob dengan senyum lebar dan penuh kepolosan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menatap ketiga pemuda pengangguran ini dengan kesal namun pandangan itu berubah menjadi penuh kasih sayang dan ketulusan.

"Sebutkan satu agensi yang akan kalian lamar. Kalian harus mengucapkannya bersama dalam hitungan ketiga, 1…2…3…"

"SM!"-Jihoon.

"JYP!"-Hyungseob.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali seperti semula. Penuh rasa amarah yang meledak-ledak. Kedua pemuda itu langsung menelan ludah susah payah melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang begitu cepat.

"CEPAT BERESKAN KANDANG BABI INI!"

Hyungseob dan Jihoon bergegas membereskan seluruhnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah menutup pintu dengan elitnya hingga menimbulkan debuma keras, Hyungseob dan Jihoon tetap tergopoh-gopoh membereskan kekacauan mereka semalam. Soal diskusi itu jelas hanya sebuah tipuan tapi karena kepolosan Hyungseob tipuan Jihoon gagal.

Setelah selesai mereka terduduk lemas di tengah-tengah kamar. Baru beberapa menit mengambil nafas Baekhyun kembali lalu memberikan peralatan perkakas untuk memperbaiki rumah.

"Bereskan rumah di sebelah kita itu. Akan ada pemilik baru yang akan datang dua hari lagi"

"Sejak kapan eomma menyewakan rumah itu. Bukankah rumah itu untukku?" tanya Jihoon sedikit tidak terima kalau rumah impiannya itu akan di sewakan untuk orang lain. Baekhyun berdecih sebentar lalu menghampiri Jihoon dan sahabat anaknya yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri.

"Selama kau belum mendapat pekerjaan kau tidak akan pernah mendapat rumah itu. Jadi, mandi, sarapan lalu bereskan rumah itu. Hyungseob kau juga harus ikut mengawasi Jihoon"

Perintah mutlak dari Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa ditawar atau dibantah. Kedua pemuda pengangguran itu mengangguk patuh lalu secara bergantian masuk ke kamar mandi. Jihoon berada di urutan paling belakang. Ia sedang menunggu dengan melamun menatapi rumah di sebelahnya. Rumah itu memang terlihat kecil tapi di dalam begitu luas dan menyimpannya banyak kamar serta ruang rahasia bawah tanah, itu favorite nya.

Meskipun terlihat tua rumah itu benar-benar terawat karena sebulan sekali Jihoon membersihkan rumah itu. ia sudah benar-benar mengcap rumah itu adalah miliknya tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun menyewakannya secara tiba-tiba. Menyebalkan tapi itulah hak dari seorang ibu galak seperti Baekhyun.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan menungguimu"

Jihoon tersadar setelah mendengar suara Hyungseob yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melirik sebal ke arah sahabatnya itu, benar-benar mengganggu acara melamunnya. Ia benar-benar ingin rumah itu dan tidak rela rumah itu di sewakan dan di gunakan orang lain.

…

…

…

…

Sebelas pria tampan berjaket putih hitam itu berbaris rapi di depan dorm kesayangan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan mereka tinggalkan. Dorm? Kalian tidak salah dengar, kedelapan pria itu adalah member dari salah satu boyband papan atas. Boyband dengan lagu-lagu yang menguasai tangga musik Korea, penjualan album dengan jumlah fantastis dan setiap membernya mempunyai bakat tersendiri.

"Annyeonghasmikka!"

Kedelapan pria itu kompak membungkukan tubuh mereka tepat setelah acara PD reality show mereka mengatakan action.

" _Sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanya Samuel salah satu member WANNA ONE yang paling muda. Pria berwajah asing itu membetulkan letak topi berbulunya menatap satu persatu hyungdeul nya. Para hyung nya menatapnya lalu ke depan kamera. Mereka bingung dan tidak tahu mereka akan kemana bahkan sang leader juga._

 _ **Kalian sebentar lagi akan pindah ke dorm baru jadi kalian akan melihat-lihat beberapa rumah.**_

" _Kita akan tinggal di sebuah rumah bukan apartement seperti ini?" tanya Jisung takjub. Sudah menjadi impian mereka sejak dulu bahwa mereka ingin memiliki dorm yang berbentuk rumah bukan sebuah apartement luas seperti di sini. Ia menerima sebuah secarik kertas berisikan macam-macam rumah yang akan mereka observasi._

 _ **Kalian akan di bagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Berarti ada dua orang yang akan pergi sendiri dan mendapat jatah observasi rumah yang paling jauh.**_

" _Aku tidak mau pergi jauh seperti itu" keluh Jonghyun sambil memasukan tangan cokelat eksotisnya ke saku jaket. Hampir semua member tidak mau pergi sendiri karena selain boring juga tidak enak jika di kejar-kejar atau di perhatikan fans seorang diri._

" _Kita buat ini mudah. Batu! Gunting! Kertas!"_

 _Teriakan Guanlin membuat semua member dengan sigap menjulurkan tangannya dan mereka semua menang kecuali Jinyoung dan Jisung. Kedua pria dengan perbedaan tinggi mencolok itu hanya bisa tertunduk lemas menatapi tangannya yang memilih kertas seorang diri._

 _ **Berarti Jinyoung-ssi dan Jisung-ssi akan berangkat sendiri. Dan member yang lain akan dibagi menjadi dua tim.**_

" _Hyung, gweanchana?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan suara tawa paling melengking tadi-Jaehwan sedikit usil dan menghasilkan tawa di tempat itu tidak terkecuali para cru._

 _ **CUT**_

Semua kembali normal kecuali para member yang masih tertawa mengejek karena Jinyoung dan Jisung hari ini benar-benar sial. Tapi pria rupawan itu hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke mobil lalu menjulurkan kepalanya untuk terakhir kali.

"Aku bisa tidur di sini seorang diri tanpa member yang paling berisik" sindir Jinyoung melirik Guanlin dan Samuel lalu segera menutup jendela mobilnya jika tidak mau terkena imbas pukulan nyasar dari Samuel dan Guanlin. Setelah itu Jinyoung pergi lebih dulu karena letak rumah yang akan ia observasi cukup jauh dari pusat kota.

"Aku sial sekali…"

…

…

…

Jihoon mendesah memasuki rumah keduanya dengan kesal. Seharusnya rumah ini untuk dirinya bukan untuk si calon pembeli itu. Dan saat ia membuka pintu hal yang paling ia sesali selain rumah ini dijual adalah betapa kotornya rumah ini. penuh debu dimana-dimana dan sarang laba-laba menjadi hiasan di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Apa ini rumah masa depan yang sering kau bicarakan? Benar-benar bersih dan terawat sekali" ucap Hyungseob dengan nada sinis seraya mengangkat salah satu kain dengan dua jari, jijik dengan semua debu di dalam rumah ini. Jihoon melempar death glare nya ke arah Hyungseob yang benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau tidak pernah kemari saat kecil. Aku benar-benar memuja dan menginginkan rumah ini untukku tinggal bersama suami dan anakku tapi semua itu pupus karena eomma" ucap Jihoon penuh cibiran dan rasa kesal terutama saat ia menyebutkan panggilan eomma.

"Rumah ini benar-benar besar dan nyaman. Rumah ini benar-benar rumah idaman" cerocos Jihoon seraya menyibak kain-kain yang menutupi prabotan di sini. Ternyata Baekhyun masih menyimpan sofa putih ini, perlahan ia tersenyum lalu dengan mudahnya seperti mengangkat secarik kertas ia mengangkat sofa itu ke luar beserta prabot-prabot yang lain.

Meskipun Hyungseob sudah sering melihat kekuataan super Jihoon, tapi ia masih tetap terpukau dan sedikit ngeri melihat Jihoon begitu mudahnya mengangkat sofa, meja, kursi dan lemari seberat itu seorang diri.

"Jihoon-ah, sepertinya kita perlu mengcat ulang rumah ini. Kau beli cet dan alat-alat lain, aku akan menutupi lantai di sini dan sedikit membersihkan perabotan itu" ucap Hyungseob sambil menyentuh salah satu dinding yang mulai memudar warnanya. Jihoon yang sedang mengangkat jam antic kesayangan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Hyungseob dengan nada tidak suka dan kesal.

"Naega wae?" tanya Jihoon sengit seraya menurunkan jam dinding ke lantai begitu saja-ia benar-benar tidak sadar melakuukan. Hyungseob melotot sambil berdecak kesal seraya menghampiri lantai yang pasti menangis kesakitan karena tertimpa jam dinding sebesar itu.

"Ini alasannya" ucap Hyungseob menunjuk lantai dan jam dinding itu secara bergantian.

Awalnya Jihoon bingung namun sedetik kemudian Jihoon terperangah melihat jam dinding itu hancur dengan cara begitu dramatis dan perlahan-lahan. Oh, astaga itu jam dinding antic milik Baekhyun.

"Eottkhae?! Eomma pasti akan mencambukku karena jam ini!" teriak Jihoon histeris, segera ia berjongkok, berusaha menyatukan bagian-bagian jam dinding itu yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Apa yang harus ia katakan jika Baekhyun menanyakan jam dinding ini?

"Kenapa ekpresimu seperti itu? Kau sudah biasa menghancurkan prabot-prabot milik Mama"

"Ini berbeda. Kau tahu bagaimana perjuangan eomma membeli jam ini?" tanya Jihoon seraya berdiri, menatap Hyungseob. "Eomma harus terbang ke Malaysia untuk membeli jam ini dan dia menabung sejak ia lulus SMA. Inti dari cerita ini adalah eomma baru saja membeli jam dinding ini seminggu lalu"

"Mwo?!"

"Ini jam antic dan sangat mahal. Harganya saja tiga puluh juta won! Eomma akan mengamuk atau lebih parahnya dia akan mengusirku" ucap Jihoon penuh dramatisir-itu menurut Hyungseob. Tapi Jihoon benar-benar pusing bagaimana caranya mengganti jam dinding mahal ini, ia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Memberitahu Baekhyun sama saja mencari mati, jika tidak memberitahu pasti suatu hari Baekhyun tahu semua masalah ini semakin rumit.

"Eottkhae?"

"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah beli cat dan selesaikan rumah ini lalu carilah pekerjaan"

Jihoon memicingkan matanya tajam mendengar saran yang diberikan Hyungseob tetap mengarah membeli cat. Hyungseob yang melihat wajah itu memukul punggung mungil itu dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga untuk keluar.

"Belilah cat lalu cepat kembali. Kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat sebelum Mama kemari dan memeriksa semua" ucap Hyungseob bijak dan Jihoon bisa melihat bahwa di sekeliling kepala Hyungseob disinari sebuah cahaya bahkan ia bisa melihat sayap imajiner di punggung Hyungseob.

Ia mengalah. Sepertinya ia memang harus membeli cat karena hanya ia yang bisa mengangkat berkaleng-kaleng cat itu dan membawanya menggunakan sepeda. Dan lagi ia bisa berpikir bagaimana cara mendapat uang tiga puluh juta won dalam sebulan.

"Arraseo. Aku akan pergi"

…

…

"Eottkhae?"

Setelah membeli cat dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak ia bergegas kembali sambil berpikir cara mencari jam antic itu di sini dan segera mengganti barang kesayangan Baekhyun itu. ia masih ingat dengan jelas betapa senangnya Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mendapat jam itu setelah lama menabung dan mencari. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan hati Baekhyun hancur hanya karena kecerobohannya. Ia tidak sejahat itu.

Laju sepedanya perlahan melambat melihat sebuah mobil mini bus berhenti di tengah jalan dengan seorang pak tua di pukuli. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian kriminalitas seperti ini? dengan decakan sebal ia menghampiri mobil mini bus hitam itu, tepatnya ke sebelah sisi lain dari tempat pak tua itu di hajar.

 _Beberapa menit sebelum Jihoon datang._

…

Mobil model mini bus itu melewati jalan cukup menanjak menuju tempat calon dorm barunya. Lokasinya memang cukup jauh dari gedung agensi namun begitu tenang dan asri, sepertinya tempat ini benar-benar tidak pernah di tinggali artis seperti dirinya. Jinyoung cukup senang juga melihatnya, jadi ia tidak perlu cemas jika ada stalker atau haters yang mengancam rumahnya.

Namun, baru saja ia memuji lingkungan di sekitarnya sebuah kejadian tidak mengenakan terjadi. Tepat di hadapannya sebuah truk terparkir melintang menghalangi jalannya. Ia berdecih, berniat keluar namun supir mini bus menghalanginya.

"Jinyoung-ssi tetap saja di dalam, aku akan mencari pemilik truck itu"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk. Menatap supir mini busnya yang sudah keluar dan nampak bicara dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar dan tegap, sepertinya dia bukan orang baik-baik. Itu bisa di lihat dari sebuah tattoo ular yang menghiasi pipi kanannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, malahan ia menutup matanya mencoba tidur.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka mendengar suara seorang pemuda tepat di samping kananya. Perlahan ia membuka tirai jendela mobilnya, matanya membulat melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil, bermantel cokelat dan berrambut sama dengan mantelnya berdiri tepat di samping mobilnya sambil menghubungi seseorang.

"Kantor polisi. Saya ingin melaporkan sebuah kejadian di sekitar daerah Jimoo-dong, Jimoo-gu ada seorang pria tua di-"

Jinyoung lalu beralih memandang ke depan. Sang supir sudah terkapar dan masih terus di hajar oleh pria tadi. Hampir saja ia keluar berniat menolong tapi ia tidak bisa karena ia tidak membawa peralatan menyamar dan lagi sepertinya pemuda ini sudah menghubungi polisi.

Harapannya yang begitu besar tadi terkubur melihat seorang pria kurus namun bertubuh tinggi menghampiri si pemuda.

"Ah, sial!" desis Jinyoung penuh dengan kekesalan.

…

"Kantor polisi. Saya ingin melaporkan sebuah kejadian di sekitar daerah Jimoo-dong, Jimoo-gu ada seorang pria tua di-"

Jihoon berdecih melihat pria tua di hadapannya tiba-tiba muncul lalu merebut ponsel putihnya. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam ke arah si pria tua karena dengan sopannya merebut ponselnya begitu saja.

"Kembalikan ponselku"

Pria tua-Yoo Jaesuk itu tetap diam di tempat. Berusaha tidak peduli dan tidak mendengar perintah dari Jihoon. Dia malah semakin bertindak sopan dengan membuka-buka gallery foto di ponselnya, lalu tertawa lebar sambil menunjukan sebuah foto. Foto dirinya bersama Guanlin, seorang pria dan dirinya berada di tengah-tenga kedua pria tampan itu.

"Ige mwoya? Kenapa pemuda manis selalu memfoto makanan sebelum dia memakannya? Dan lagi, kau terlibat cinta segita atau semacamnya?" tanya Jaesuk dengan tawa jahat mengejek. Jihoon berusaha meredam emosinya yang mulai tersulut layaknya api tapi ia berusaha meredamnya. Ia mendekati si preman kurus itu berusaha menggapai ponselnya namun bukannya mengembalikan Jaesuk malah membanting ponselnya.

"YAK!"

"Itu akibatnya kau membawa-bawa polisi dalam masalah kecil seperti ini"

Jihoon berjongkok, memungut kepingan ponselnya yang hancur bahkan layar ponselnya benar-benar letak. Ia baru saja membeli ponsel ini setahun lalu dan memperpanjang kontraknya tiga bulan lalu. Dan sekarang ponselnya hancur menyedihkan seperti ini?

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan aman dan tanpa luka asalkan kau tidak menghubungi polisi, satu lagi lupakan seluruh kejadian di sini. Atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti pak tua itu"

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas kesal lalu menghampiri pak tua pelaku perusakan ponselnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan paling tajam yang pernah ia keluarkan, dirinya sudah dibuat pusing dengan jam dinding itu jadi jangan membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Berikan kompensasi untuk ponselku. Ahjussi tahu sendiri bahwa di setiap ponsel itu memiliki privasi masing-masing"

"Mwo?"

Jaesuk tertawa hambar lalu melayangkan satu tamparan keras di pipi kiri Jihoon. Memang Jihoon tidak merasakan sakit tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka orang melakukan kekerasan pada dirinya.

"Kau berani memerintahku? Kau pikir kau siapa? Dasar pendek! Kau tidak lebih besar dari sebutir beras, arra?!"

Jihoon menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia kembali menatap tajam Jaesuk lalu mobil mini bus itu dan si pria tua yang sudah babak belur di hajar.

" _Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika sampai aku menghajar orang. Tapi aku tidak peduli jika aku akan kehilangan kekuataanku atau terkena sakit menular"_

Jihoon mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Menatap lekat-lekat Jaesuk yang masih saja menatap dirinya dengan pandangan menantang bahkan dia kembali memukul-mukul wajah Jihoon dan kali ini dia berani memukul bagian terlarang dari seorang Park Jihoon. Yaitu kepalanya yang di hiasi mahkota indah berwarna cokelat.

" _Aku harus menghajar orang ini!"_

"Mwo? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kau berani menatap seseorang sepertiku adalah sebuah kejahatan besar! Berhenti menatapku pendek!"

Jinyoung sudah tidak tahan melihat semua kejadian ini, dengan cepat menghubungi polisi tapi sudah lama menunggu tidak ada yang membalas nada tunggunya.

" _Meskipun besok aku akan terkena penyakit menular, diare tidak sembuh-sembuh atau bahkan mati aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya menghajar pria gurita ini!"_

Sementara Jihoon, matanya benar-benar menajam melihat Jaesuk. Telapak tangannya semakin mengepal bahkan buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan marah dan kesal ini. ia benar-benar harus memberi pelajaraan pada orang seperti ini.

"Ahjussi…"

"Mwo?!" tanya Jaesuk masih dengan nada tinggi dan semakin menyulut api emosi yang sudah melingkupi tubuhnya. Dengan lembut ia menjauhkan tangan ahjussi itu dari kepalanya lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak suka orang menyentuh apalagi memukul kepalaku. Ahjussi harus tahu itu!"

"AKH!"

Dengan mudahnya ia memutar tangan itu hingga ia benar-benar yakin bahwa tulang itu berputar bahkan lepas dari tempatnya. Senyumnya sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti psikopat. Belum puas melihat Jaesuk meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya, dengan mudah ia menarik kerah kemeja si berandal menariknya berdiri tegap lalu mendorongnya hingga masuk ke dalam area pembangunan mall dan menabrak sebuah mobil truk. Sepertinya dia pengawas pembangunan mall baru itu. ia bisa melihat kalau si berandal itu berteriak histeris karena tangannya menangkup tiga buah gigi terlepas.

Di dalam mobil itu Jinyoung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menganga tidak percaya, apa benar orang di hadapannya ini adalah manusia? Tenaganya benar-benar kuat bahkan melebihi seorang pegulat atau petinju professional. Bahkan ia melupakan niat awalnya untuk menghubungi polisi, pemuda itu pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dengan mudah.

Tidak lama setelah Jihoon melempar Jaesuk, dua pria datang menghampirinya. Ia tertawa senang, melakukan peregangan pada leher dan kedua tangannya sebelum membuat kuda-kuda.

"Aku datang!"

Salah satu pria itu menghampirinya namun belum sempat berhasil Jihoon sudah berlari lebih dulu menghampirinya lalu melemparnya ke atas-langit dengan mudahnya. Pria yang satu lagi mendekat kali ini dia membawa sebuah balok kayu dan di arahkan padanya. Jihoon segera menepis balok kayu itu lalu menendang si pria hingga terpental sejauh tiga puluh meter.

Senyum manis Jihoon sirna menyadari satu hal. Mereka semua terluka parah dan ia adalah pelaku utama dari kasus ini, bagaimana ini. Bagaimana caranya ia membayar semua biaya korbannya ini.

"Aish, aku harus bagaimana jika mereka terluka parah? Aku tidak punya uang menanggung biaya rumah sakit mereka" ucap Jihoon sambil menghentak kakinya ke tanah. Ia baru sadar hal itu, ia harus segera pergi sebelum ada polisi datang. Namun saat ia berbalik sebuah besi panjang terlempar mengarahnya, reflke Jihoon menahan besi itu dan balik melemparnya ke tempat si pelempar. Si pelempar jatuh terduduk dengan besi tepat mengenai dada dan perutnya.

"Ah, ceosonghamnida! Aku tidak sengaja, tanganku bergerak sendiri!" ucap Jihoon membela diri. Namun sepertinya orang itu sudah ketakutan dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Tidak lama setelah orang itu tidak bisa bergerak datang satu orang lagi kali ini mengapit lehernya menggunakan lengan kekarnya. Karena refleknya begitu cepat, segera saja ia menarik orang itu ke depan lalu melemparnya ke tanah.

"AKH!"

Orang itu jatuh ke tanah bebarengan dengan orang yang ia lempar ke atas itu jatuh ke bawah saling tindih menindih. Jihoon meringis menghampiri mereka berusaha menolong tapi mereka malah berteriak takut sekaligus takut.

"KYAAA!"

"Aku tidak akan menghajar kalian. Aku hanya ingin membantu!" bukannya mereda teriakan mereka semakin mengeras bahkan Jihoon harus menutup kedua telinganya. "Jika tidak mau, ya sudah" Jihoon berucap final dan berniat segera pergi tapi pria yang menghajar supir mini bus itu menghampirinya.

"Yak! Nuguya? Kenapa kau berani menghajar kami seperti ini?!"

Jihoon berdecak, berniat bergi tapi melihat tangan si pria terangkat ke atas ia reflek menahan tangan pria itu lalu menekannya maju hingga terdengar suara bunyi retak dari telapak tangannya.

"AAAKKKHHH!"

"Sudah aku bilang sudah cukup aku menghajar orang hari ini!"

Si pria nampak tidak mendengarkan karena rasa sakit di telapak tangannya jauh lebih penting daripada ocehan pemuda aneh ini. Jihoon yang ia iba berusaha menolong dan menarik jari-jari itu ke posisi awal tapi bukannya mereda teriakan si pria semakin kencang dan terdengar pilu. Jihoon ikut berteriak panic, sepertinya ia malah memperparah kondisi di sini.

"Ceosonghamnida!" Jihoon membungkuk lalu segera menghampiri sepedanya namun ia kembali melihat ke belakang. Tepatnya ke truck itu, dengan helaan nafas dan gerutuan ia berjalan ke truck itu tapi ia kembali mendapat hadangan dari si pria yang sudah ia patahkan jari-jarinya. Dia berniat menendang Jihoon namun Jihoon bergerak cepat dengan melemparnya masuk ke area pembangunan, tepatnya ke arah Jaesuk.

Mereka bertabrakan dan kondisi itu semakin memperparah keadaan Jaesuk karena Jihoon yakin beberapa giginya kembali patah.

Jihoon tidak peduli, yang penting ia harus menyingkirkan truck ini. Dengan mudahnya ia mendorong truck itu ke pinggir ke tempat seharusnya truck itu terparkir. Dan tanpa Jihoon sadari Jinyoung melihat semua itu, bahkan ia sudah keluar menghampiri sang supir dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Jihoon yang tersenyum puas melihat truck itu sudah terparkir rapi. Senyum itu sangat lebar namun saat kepalanya menoleh ke arahnya seketika dunianya berhenti. Senyum itu berubah menjadi smirk iblis yang baru saja selesai menghabisi para manusia, smirk itu juga mirip seperti seornag psycho. Jihoon berjalan dengan angkuhnya menghampiri Jinyoung, pandangan Jihoon penuh dengan kepuasaan namun juga penuh ketajaman.

Jinyoung terpana mendapat pandangan seperti itu. Selain itu saat berjalan Jinyoung bisa melihat seperti ada efek angin yang menerpa wajah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, sehingga jaket dan rambutnya berterbangan dengan sexy nya. Jinyoung semakin terpana di tambah jarak mereka hanya tertinggal beberapa meter sehingga Jinyoung dengan jelas melihat wajah si super boy ini.

"Telfon ambulance dan urus masalah ini"

Jinyoung tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Ia tetap diam di tempat, menatapi penampilan pemuda ini lalu tersenyum. Senyum itu seperti smirk yang diperlihatkan Jihoon tadi.

Sementara Jihoon mati-matian menahan teriakan noraknya, tentu saja ia tahu siapa pria di hadapannya. Super Star yang memiliki nama panggung Jinyoung, salah satu vocalist dari boyband yang digilai Hyungseob, boyband itu bernama WANNA ONE. Inti dari segala penjelasan ini dia pasti mengenal Guanlin, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya dan dia mengetahui rahasia terbesar miliknya, yaitu…

Kekuataan supernya.

 **(Super Power Girl-Every Single Day & Star and Sun-Kei Lovelyz)**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ryeo note:**

bodo amat besok ujian ekonomi! aku bodo amat! aku udah capek! pengen libur dan fokus ngelanjut ff! *sorry jadi curhat* pokoknya aku lagi stress berat jadi mohon maaf jika banyak typo. sebenernya ff ini awalnya castnya tu SEVENTEEN tapi berhubung aku lagi kesem-kesem sama WANNA ONE terutama Jihoon, jadinya aku rombak dan aku ganti cast jadi anak-anak Pd101s2.

Gimana menurut kalian? Memang awalnya mirip Strong Woman tapi chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan beda dari drama aslinya. Gimana kalian suka? Aku harepnya suka ya, karena ini pengalaman pertamaku bikin ff dengan cast WANNA ONE.

Jadi, aku mohon bantuannya untuk ngebimbing aku. Oke?

Kalian juga bisa menemukan cerita ini di aku wattpadku! vote dan coment di sana ya! jangan lupa di sini juga, review kalian itu membantu loh *winkalajihoon*

Ghamsahamnida!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Super Power Girl-Every Single Day, Dumbhead-Aireeband & Between Season-Ruler Master of the Mask OST part 5)**

 **Jangan lupa RNR! Warn! Typo bersebaran! sungkem sedalem-dalemnya! enjoy semuanya**

* * *

Jihoon berusaha untuk bersikap normal dan biasa-biasa saja meskipun jauh tanpa orang sadari jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat melihat Jinyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi 119 dan polisi. Setelah selesai dia beralih menatap Jihoon kembali lalu melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Jihoon dari bawah sampai atas.

"Kau itu sebenarnya apa? Aku menyaksikan semuanya dari awal tadi"

"Geurae?" Jihoon balik bertanya dengan nada mengejek dan sukses membuat mata Jinyoung berkedut tidak suka. Ia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang berbicara dengannya menggunakan nada mengejek seperti itu.

"Mwo?"

"Kau melihat semuanya tapi tidak berniat menolong sama sekali. Apa kau itu benar-benar pria? Kenapa kau tidak menolong ahjussi itu, jika tidak memungkinkan telfon lah polisi sejak awal" Jihoon berucap dengan mudah dan entengnya, ia bicara dengan Jinyoung seaka-akan dia adalah orang biasa dan tidak tidak pantas di hormati.

"Yak! Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa?"

"Arro"

"Lalu kau bicara menggunakan banmal denganku? Apa kau tidak pernah melihatku di TV? Atau karena kau memiliki kekuataan seperti itu kau seenaknya sendiri?"

Jihoon menghela nafas, mengangkat tangannya ke atas seakan memerintahkan Jinyoung untuk berhenti bicara dan terus mengomel. Kepalanya sejak tadi sudah berdenyut sakit karena memikirkan jam antic itu dan sekarang ada masalah baru. Sudah cukup masalah ia pengangguran dan jam antic itu, ia tidak mau memiliki masalah baru lagi.

"Itu urusan pribadiku"

Belum sempat Jinyoung membalas ucapan Jihoon suara sirine ambulance mengalihkan atensi mereka. Buru-buru Jihoon bergerak cepat menghilang dan berlalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jinyoung yang sudah mengumpat habis-habisan.

Jihoon sendiri hanya bisa menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus mendapat nasib sial seperti ini? kenapa orang yang ia tolong berhubungan dengan Guanlin? Susah payah sejak SMA ia menyembunyikan kekuataan supernya tapi sekarang dengan mudah kekuataannya akan bocor dan itu sungguh bencana yang jauh lebih besar dari sekedar jam antic milik Baekhyun.

…

…

…

Sesampainya di rumah Jihoon menutup pintu gerbang dan pintu utama serta tidak lupa menguncinya. Ia lalu menatap Hyungseob yang sedang menutupi lantai dan perabotan lain agar tidak terkena cet saat mereka mulai mengcet ulang. Hyungseob menatap Jihoon dengan kerutan di keningnya, Jihoon menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat, seperti orang habis lari marathon berkilo-kilo meter. Penasaran ia menghampiri Jihoon yang sedan berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Winky, kau tidak membuat masalah, kan?" tanya Hyungseob to the point dan semakin memperburuk kondisi Jihoon. Hyungseob berdecak merubah posisi duduknya di hadapan Jihoon.

"Kau tidak mengahajar orang, kan?"

"Ini lebih parah. Sangat parah" ucap Jihoon ambigu. Hyungseob semakin penasaran dan khawatir, ia menarik kepala itu untuk tegak dan terlihatlah raut wajah frustasi Jihoon lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Mwosunsuriya? Katakan dengan jelas, Park Jihoon!" perintah Hyungseob yang mulai kesal karena Jihoon sejak tadi diam sambil mengacak-acak rambut dan menendang udara kosong di hadapannya. Ia lalu menatap Hyungseob, ia sangat berharap agar sahabatnya ini tidak berteriak histeris setelah mendengar ceritanya ini.

"Aku menghajar orang dan mereka terluka cukup parah. Mereka memukuli seorang pak supir dan pak supir itu adalah seorang camera man acara yang sering kau tonton"

Hyungseob memandang bingung ke arah Jihoon. Otaknya berusaha mengingat acara TV apa yang sering ia tonton tapi nihil mereka tidak mengingat apapun. Jihoon berdecak kesal lalu menyentil jidat itu agar kembali bekerja dengan normal.

"Carat! Reality show yang dibantingi Guanlin dan member WANNA ONE yang lain, bahkan aku bertemu Jinyoung!"

"MWOOO!"

…

…

…

Jinyoung terpaksa ikut ke kantor polisi untuk membuat surat keterangan dan rentetan kejadian yang terjadi. Para berandal itu bercerita dengan heboh tentang seorang pemuda pendek yang mengahajar mereka hingga seperti ini. Ada yang patah tulang leher, enam tulang rusuk patah, tangan patah, kaki patah dan gigi lepas serta tulang-tulang jari lepas. Kondisi yang benar-benar memprihatinkan tapi Jinyoung sama sekali tidak menjelaskan tentang pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak melihat pemuda seperti yang mereka ucapkan. Aku hanya melihat mereka saling bertengkar entah masalah apa, mungkin karena dia menghajar camera man ku"

Itu penjelasan Jinyoung dan mampu menyulut api emosi para berandal itu. Segera polisi-polisi itu menahan mereka dan mempersilahkan Jinyoung untuk keluar karena para wartawan ingin mewawancarai dan melakukan konfersi pers tentang kejadian sebenarnya.

Saat keluar ia sudah di sambut kilatan kamera dan berbagai macam mic di hadapannya. Ryeowook dan Sejin langsung menahan para wartawan itu, membawa Jinyoung untuk ke depan tempat yang aman untuk melakukan konfersi pers.

"Aku tidak terluka sedikit pun. Malahan camera man reality showku yang terluka karena itu acara kami akan dihentikan dulu sampai camera man sekaligus produser acara kami sembuh"

Segera saja Ryeowook dan Sejin membawa Jinyoung keluar dari kerumunan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam van mereka yang luas. Di dalam van ada Dongho, Jisung, Sungwoon, Woojin, Seongwoo dan Haknyeon. Mereka langsung mengerubungi Jinyoung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terutama mengenai perempuan itu benar ada atau tidak.

"Aku melihat bahkan bicara dengan pemuda banmal itu. Dia benar-benar tidak sopan dan kurang ajar, seharusnya dia berterima kasih karena aku sudah menutupi masalahnya tapi dia malah main kabur begitu saja" marah Jinyoung bahkan ia memukul-mukul dashbor van dengan beringas. Haknyeon meringis melihatnya, sepertinya memang benar bahwa perempuan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu" Sejin masuk ke dalam tepat sebelum Jinyoung kembali mengumpat tentang pemuda pendek super kuat itu. Sejin menatap satu persatu anak asuhnya lalu menghela nafas lelah sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar dari ponselnya.

Seongwoo tercengang melihat gambar itu. Foto di ponsel Sejin dengan jelas menunjukan bahwa dorm mereka kembali diacak-acak bahkan beberapa kaca dan pintu mereka di bobol. Jika kalian ingin tahu alasan mereka pindah dorm adalah ini, mereka sudah lelah renovasi setiap kali hal ini datang. Jinyoung yang melihat itu menghela nafas dan kembali memukul dashbor van dengan kasar.

"Abeojie yang membuat masalah ini. Mianhae…"

Jinyoung berucap penuh dengan penyesalan. Seongwoo berdecak lalu memukul pelan lengan Jinyoung, memberi tanda bahwa semua masalah ini bukan apa-apa.

"Yak! Kita belum punya bukti kuat bahwa semua ini adalah perbuataan ayahmu. Bisa saja haters atau pencuri misalnya" ucap Dongho menimpali tanda dari Seongwoo bahwa masalah ini bukan berasal dari keluarga Jinyoung. Memang Jinyoung dan keluarganya memiliki hubungan yang rumit dan sulit di kategorikan sebagai keluarga yang utuh atau tidak. Karena Jinyoung sama sekali tidak mau ada yang membahas keluarganya.

"Aku sudah membereskan separuh kekacauan itu. Dalam waktu tiga atau dua hari kalian akan pindah ke dorm baru kalian" ucap Ryeowook setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia benar-benar lelah seharian ini. Selain membereskan dorm ia juga harus membereskan para wartawan itu dan membuat dirinya semakin lelah serta stress.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan ambil cuti hamil dan melahirkan. Aku akan membawa penggantiku untuk aku perkenalkan nanti" lanjut Ryeowook sambil mengelus perutnya lalu menatap para member dan Sejin dengan senyum. Memang ibu manager mereka ini sedang hamil jadi wajah jika ia cepat lelah dan lagi meski hamil muda dia tetap bekerja dan baru mau ambil cuti setelah empat bulan berlalu sejak kehamilannya.

"Samuel dan Guanlin dimana?" tanya Jinyoung saat menyadari bahwa di van ini kurang dua personil mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan debut solo mereka. Guanlin dengan syuting film nya dan Samuel debut solonya dengan mengeluarkan album mini.

"Guanlin hari ini langsung berangkat ke lokasi syuting yang ada di Jepang selama sepuluh hari sementara Samuel harus bersiap-siap untuk comeback stage nya di Music Bank"

"Dia benar-benar ingin melakukan comeback stage pertamanya di situ? Setahuku PD acara itu benar-benar galak dan sangat mementingkan lembaga sensor" komen Haknyeon dengan di akhiri tawa. Mereka masih ingat betul saat mereka baru saja comeback beberapa minggu lalu dan PD galak itu langsung menghampiri mereka dan memberi peringatan agar tidak terlalu vulgar saat menari. Tapi karena koreografinya seperti itu, mau tidak mau mereka harus menari seperti itu.

Dan selanjutnya Music Bank mendapat surat pemanggilan PD Music Bank. Acara music yang benar-benar taat dengan peraturan.

"Entahlah, dia seperti ingin menantang PD bersuara tinggi itu" ucap Sejin lalu mulai melajukan van mereka kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat serta meng pack barang-barang mereka untuk pindah.

…

…

…

"Dia tidak mau mengganti kostumnya"

"Paksa dia gunakan jaket atau sesuatu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan cara itu?!"

Kegaduhan itu terjadi di ruang control Music Bank. Si PD pemarah yang tadi Haknyeon bicarakan adalah dia. Pemuda berkemeja merah dan menggunakan kaos hitam itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakkan dengan kasar. Ia sudah dibuat stress dengan rating acaranya yang kemarin turun hanya karena artis pendatang baru membuat masalah karena bertindak terlalu sensual dan mengakibatkan acaranya mendapat surat peringatan dari KCC*.

Pemuda itu adalah Lee Daehwi. Pemuda berwajah manis itu menarik nafas lalu menghampiri juniornya itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku akan menemuinya"

"Dia tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk sunbae"

Daehwi memukul kepala juniornya dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya. Perempatan ke tiga di pelipis kirinya kembali muncul, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang yang sok bergaya tidak mau diganggu itu. Sialnya, kenapa penyanyi pria itu terus saja melanggar aturan dan membuat masalah tanpa di sadari. Belum cukup masalah boyband nya itu sekarang dia membuat masalah baru lagi dengan Lee Daehwi.

"Dimana ruangannya?" Daehwi kembali bertanya dan kali ini nada bicaranya begitu tinggi dan kasar. Si junior terkejut mendengar suara Daehwi yang memberi kode bahwa dia tidak mau dibantah lagi. Perang dunia kembali terjadi.

…

Ruang tunggu artis dengan papan nama Samuel, terdengar tenang dan saat masuk kalian hanya bisa melihat sebuah lilin menyala terang di meja make up tepat di hadapan si pria. Suasana tenang ini adalah kesukaannya, ia tidak suka mendengar teriakan para fans nya yang benar-benar mengganggu. Manager yang selalu mendampinginya hanya duduk di sofa hitam menatapi dirinya.

Suasana tenang itu terusik dengan dobrakan pintu yang benar-benar mengganggu. Samuel membuka matanya, menatap datar seorang pemuda berkemeja biru dengan rambut cokelat panjang terikat satu di atas. Penampilan khas seorang PD acara TV. Ia bangun dari duduknya, memperlihat kostumnya yang benar-benar terbuka, dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam.

"Aku adalah Produser acara Music Bank, Lee Daehwi. Aku tadi sudah menyuruhmu menggunakan jaket atau rompi, apa perintahku ini tidak bisa kau pahami?"

Samuel tersenyum meremehkan, hampir saja Daehwi mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar pria ini tapi melihat para juniornya masih di sini ia urungkan niat busuknya tersebut. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sambil menyebut, Tuhan.

"Karena kau bicara banmal denganku aku akan menggunakannya. Apa kau tidak mengerti perkataanku aku tidak mau memakai jaket atau rompi" penolakan dengan nada balik mengejek benar-benar ia benci. Daehwi berkacak pinggang, menatapi salah satu juniornya yang malah terpesona melihat perut ABS seorang Samuel secara langsung. Tatapan terpesona itu jelas sekali memberikan poin untuk Samuel kalau dia benar.

"Kalian semua keluar!" perintah mutlak itu benar-benar dituruti. Mereka semua keluar, menyisahkan Daehwi dan Samuel berdua. Mereka saling menatap datar lalu berubah menjadi amarah. Ia mendekati Samuel sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Perdebatan kecil kembali terjadi dan hampir membuat Daehwi kembali membuka kuburan niatnya untuk menampar Samuel.

"Aku tahu tubuhmu bagus"

"Terimakasih"

"Jangan potong ucapanku karena aku tidak mungkin menamparmu sekarang"

Samuel kembali tersenyum. Menatapi wajah menahan amarah Daehwi, lalu kembali duduk dan lebih memilih merapihkan tatanan rambutnya. "Ini KBS, ini siaran langsung. Stasiun penyiaran tidak akan membiarkan ini begitu saja, kau hampir telanjang. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan KCC setelah kau buat ulah mencium partner dance mu saat siaran langsung"

Suara tawa canda malah keluar dari mulut Samuel mendengar kemarahan Daehwi. "Itu bukan urusanku." Detik ini juga Daehwi ingin meminta pedang atau bom untuk meledakkan penyanyi arogan ini. Ini memang bukan urusannya tapi yang menanggung semua ini nantinya adalah Daehwi, bukan dia. Dia malah akan mendapat pujian karena badan itu.

"Lagipula, fans ku sangat menyukai ini. Jika aku menunjukannya sedikit rating acaramu akan melejit secepat jet"

"Aku tahu badanmu bagus, tapi menjadi sexy bukan dengan cara seperti hampir telanjang seperti ini!" Samuel memijat pelipisnya, merasa pusing dengan suara melengking pemuda ini benar-benar akan merusak gendang telinganya jika bicara terus menerus sambil berteriak. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil rompi kulit yang di berikan junior Daehwi, mengenakannya.

"Keluar, aku akan menggunakan ini" Daehwi bernafas lega, tersenyum sangat lebar bahkan ia sedikit berloncat-loncat akhirnya penyanyi tidak tahu aturan ini menuruti aturan.

"Aku sangat tersanjung akhirnya kau paham tentang aturan. Terimakasih" ucap Daehwi membungkuk hormat dan segera keluar kali ini bunyi debaman pintunya sangat pelan. Samuel hanya bisa tersenyum, pemuda itu tetap sama dengan kepribadiannya saat ia pertama kali bekerja di sini. Pemarah dan mood nya gampang sekali berubah.

…

 _(Beberapa menit sebelum Live Music Bank)_

"Dia menggunakan rompi nya!" teriak Daehwi dengan senyum bahagia dan lebarnya. Bahkan ia sampai bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya, paling tidak pria itu tidak terlalu telanjang dan tidak melewati rating remaja.

Beberaa staf tersenyum karena mereka berhasil membuat Samuel menuruti aturan setelah sekian lama. Daehwi tersenyum puas, memainkan pulpen di tangannya begitu gembira.

"Perkecil di wajah Samuel, music stand by… cue!"

Musik terdengar bersamaan dengan lampu sorot yang mengarah pada Samuel. Suara riuh fansnya terdengar besahutan dengan lirik pertama berupa siulan. Setelahnya, lirik-lirik berbau tentang seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta pada sesosok misterius. Awalnya Daehwi sangat tersenyum lebar, tapi 30 detik setelah bernyangi Samuel melepas rompinya.

Suara teriakan riuh fans dan penonton berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan ruang control terutama Daehwi. Ia menjatuhkan pulpen yang sejak tadi ia mainkan, dasar pria arogan brengsek. Ia menekan tombol merah dengan angka satu.

"One cut!"

"Two cut!"

"Four cut!"

Teriakan melengking Daehwi menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar memendam amarah akibat orang yang sama. Ditambah ia menari dengan wajah sensual dan tangan menggerayangi tubuh partner dance nya. Saat pertama kali dia debut dia tidak menggunakan konsep sexy, tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti itu.

"Three cut!"

"Four cut!"

"One cut!"

…

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menahan diri atau apapun. Aku pastikan dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan atau mungkin berjalan dalam beberapa minggu. Aku pastikan itu!"

Seusai siaran langsung, Daehwi berlari ke ruang make up Samuel tapi yang ia lihat hanya sebuah ruangan kosong. Ia berteriak kesal, memandangi setiap sudut ruang make up ini lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap secarik kertas tertempel di kaca. Ia membacanya dengan erangan menahan amarah.

 _Maaf, tapi aku harus memberi hadiah untuk para fans karena sudah membuatku memenangkan trofi Music Bank bulan ini. dan juga hadiah untukmu, pasti sebentar lagi ratingmu naik, tidak perlu berterimakasih karena aku tidak akan mengucapkan sama-sama._

"Hah? Hadiah? Hadiah dari KCC sebentar lagi akan datang! Dia benar-benar ingin dibunuh olehku?" Daehwi berucap dengan sinis, berkacak pinggang menatapi tulisan tangan Samuel dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya. Ia akan pastikan pria arogan tidak tahu aturan itu tidak akan datang ke Music Bank lagi.

…

…

…

Pria dengan julukan gag man itu nampak sibuk memasukan satu persatu pakaiannya ke dalam koper dan beberapa barang-barang lainnya seperti buku, beberapa alat make up nya dan beberapa figura foto yang sengaja ia simpan rapat-rapat dari member lain. Figura fotonya bersama sang kekasih.

Pria itu adalah Seongwoo. Kalian benar, pria tampan ini memang sudah ada yang memiliki. Dia sudah memberikan hatinya pada pemuda sederhana dan pendiam itu. Pemuda lugu dan terkesan polos, namun ia suka saat melihat pipi itu membulat dengan lucunya saat si pemuda tersenyum.

Ponselnya bergetar dan Seongwoo tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera.

"Wae? Kau merindukanku?"

" _Bukan begitu, aku dengar dorm mu kembali di hancurkan. Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Meskipun Seongwoo tidak melihat wajah kekasihnya ia bisa menebak wajah itu benar-benar khawatir. Pasti tangannya terkepal seakan menahan segala kemungkinan terburuk jika sang pujaan hati terluka atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi suara tawa kecil Seongwoo membuat kekhawatiran si pemuda luntur.

" _Kau baik-baik saja. Seharusnya kau menghubungiku atau bercerita sesuatu jangan sampai aku tahu dari mulut orang lain, aku benar-benar khawatir"_

"Kekasihku ini khawatir padaku, aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak apa-apa dan karena kejadian ini kami akan pindah ke dorm baru" ucap Seongwoo sambil memasukan figura foto itu ke dalam kardus lalu memasukan kembali beberapa action figure pemberian kekasihnya itu.

" _Dorm baru? Eodi?"_

"Jimoo-dong, Jimoo-gu. Di situ daerah yang lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Jadi, kemungkinan fans mengetahui sangat kecil" jawab Seongwoo kali ini ia memilih menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Lalu ia tersenyum mendengar sang kekasih mulai bercerita banyak hal tentang pekerjaan dan teman-teman satu kantornya. Sekedar informasi, sang kekasih ini bekerja di agensi yang sama dengannya.

"Aku heran, saat kita bersama kau jarang bicara tapi saat di telfon kau itu cerewet"

" _Karena kita lebih sering menghabiskan waktu lewat telfon. Makanya saat kita bersama kita bingung ingin bercerita apa"_

Seongwoo semakin tertawa lalu merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap sambil mengambil sebuah foto yang di selipkan di bantalnya. Foto dirinya bersama sang kekasih bongsor dan imutnya itu. dan semalam adalah waktu paling bahagia menurut Seongwoo karena ia bisa bercerita dan berbagi semuanya dengan sang kekasih yang sudah menemaninya selama tiga tahun.

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita tentang pekerjaanmu?"

Seongwoo menghabiskan malam itu dengan mengemasi barang-barangnya dan suara merdu kekasihnya itu.

…

Jinyoung menatap Sejin yang sedang menghela nafas lelah. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu menghela nafas bersamaan setelah mendiskusikan tentang masalah kekacauan itu. Sejin juga bingung karena tidak menemukan jalan tengah untuk masalah ini. Jinyoung yakin sekali semua masalah ini disebabkan oleh ayahnya yang tidak menyetujui karir entertainmentnya, sementara Sejin sangat yakin bahwa semua ini adalah ulah haters.

"Bebebrapa fans dan netizen sudah merundingkan lokasi kira-kira dimana kalian tinggal dan mereka juga menebak bahwa daerah juga menjadi kandidat tempat kalian tinggal. Mereka sangat pintar" keluh Sejin dengan helaan nafas. Jinyoung pun menghela nafas, menatap salah satu kursi kesayangannya yang berhasil di rusak oleh si perusak itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada pemuda mungil tadi siang. Tiba-tiba saja jarinya menghentik dengan suara cukup kuat, Sejin menoleh mendengar suara jentikan jari itu dan wajah Jinyoung berubah menjadi cerah seperti ada lampu berwatt tinggi di samping kepala Jinyoung.

"Pemuda banmal tidak sopan itu, si super power boy. Jadikan dia pengawal WANNA ONE"

"Malto andwae! Fans akan mengira bahwa dia salah satu kekasih kalian, aku tidak mau menangani gossip murahan seperti itu" tolak Sejin dengan suara kesal. Jinyoung berdecak sebal, mendekatkan tempat duduknya pada Sejin agar ia lebih mudah menjelaskan semuanya pada pria berusia tiga puluh tahun ini.

"Hyung, jika aku menyewa pengawal pri-"

"Hubungan sesama jenis sudah terima bahkan beberapa diantara pria itu bisa hamil dan melahirkan, bahkan fans menjodoh-jodohkanmu dengan Guanlin" potong Sejin. Jinyoung berdecak sebal mendengar nama Guanlin terucap dari bibir Sejin, kenapa pemuda asal Taiwan itu selalu dikait-kaitkan setiap saat bahkan dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Jika aku memang sedikit menyimpang aku tidak akan memilih si Lai itu sebagai pasanganku. Intinya, temui saja pemuda pendek itu, bujuk dia dengan gaji yang besar dia pasti tidak menolak"

Sejin terdiam, wajahnya masih tidak suka dan kurang setuju dengan ucapan Jinyoung bahwa rencana gila Jinyoung ini akan berhasil.

"Kau tidak takut jika dia adalah fans fanatic WANNA ONE, jika kau mau mengajukan ide pengawal aku akan mencarikan yang lain"

"Aku mau dia. Aku juga yakin dia bukan fans kita karena dia tidak memiliki ciri-ciri seorang fans WANNA ONE" sanggah Jinyoung dan masih tetap ngotot untuku memperkerjakan si pendek dan si banmal itu sebagai pengawal mereka. Ia sangat yakin si pendek itu akan menerima pekerjaan ini.

"Arraseo, aku akan mencoba mencari tahu tentang dia"

Jinyoung tersenyum puas melihat Sejin tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Ia harus mendapatkan si pendek itu.

…

…

…

Ia sedikit menyesali perbuataannya tadi karena menceritakan kejadian mengerikan itu kepada Hyungseob. Sesuai ekspetasinya, Hyungseob langsung berteriak antusias, berlompat-lompat, bahkan berteriak sangat kencang. Jihoon sudah kesal dan jengah dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyungseob sejak siang tadi sampai malam hari tetap itu-itu saja.

"Bagaiamana bentuk wajahnya?"

"Apa dia benar-benar tampan?"

"Apa di sana ada Woojin juga?"

Dan masih banyak lagi bahkan Jihoon sudah lupa berapa kali Hyungseob bertanya hal yang sama sejak tadi. Mereka sudah hampir selesai membersihkan dan merenovasi rumah ini, sekarang penampilan rumah ini jauh lebih baik daripada tadi. Bahkan diantara pertanyaan tentang Jinyoung itu, Hyungseob mulai memuji betapa besar dan indahnya rumah ini.

"Jihoon-ah~"

"Berhenti menanyakan tentang biasmu yang sok misterius itu!" Jihoon mulai mengamuk kesal. Sedangkan Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal dengan balasan Jihoon yang terdengar seperti seorang haters yang bertemu dengan seorang idola yang sangat dibenci. Ia kembali mendekati Jihoon yang sedang duduk di depan kaca memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Jangan sok seperti itu, cinta pertamamu saja ada di group yang aku idolakan"

"Itu lain cerita, Guanlin adalah Guanlin bukan Guanlin WANNA ONE" sanggah Jihoon sambil menatap Hyungseob yang sedang menirukan bibirnya saat menjelaskan tentang Guanlin. Dengan kesal ia memukul lengan Hyungseob dan sukses besar menghasilkan teriakan nyaring dari si korban.

"Aw! Apa (sakit)!"

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Gweanchana?" tanya Jihoon seraya mengelus lengan yang baru saja ia pukul, dan saat Hyungseob menyingkap piyamanya terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa lengan berwarna putih itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Jihoon meringis melihatnya.

"Kau tidak mau belajar mengendalikan kekuataanmu itu?" tanya Hyungseob sambil mengelus-ngelus memar merah itu, untung saja tulangnya tidak hancur atau patah. Mendengar itu Jihoon hanya bisa mendesah lalu membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia paling malas jika ada yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang kekuataannya atau mengendalikannya.

"Wae? Aku tidak salah bicara, kau memang harus belajar mengendalikan kekuataanmu itu"

"Arraseo" balas Jihoon masih dengan kepala tergeletak di atas meja, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi dan Hyungseob tahu ia menyinggung topic yang salah tapi Jihoon sudah tidak bisa lari menyembunyikan kekuataannya karena sungguh Jihoon harus bisa hidup sendiri dan mencari pekerjaan. Tidak bergantung pada orangtuanya terus menerus.

"Aku mau mandi dulu"

Jihoon hanya membalas seadanya, atensinya teralihkan dari menatap dinding ke ponsel barunya. Ia mengernyit bingung dan heran melihat nomor tidak dikenal seperti ini menghubunginya malam-malam seperti ini. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menggeser tombol hijau di ponselnya dan mengarahkannya ke telinga kananya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Park Jihoon-ssi?"_

"Nde, joyo. Tapi anda siapa?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah semakin bingung karena orang diseberang sana yang sangat ia yakini seorang pria mengetahui namanya, terutama nomor ponselnya. Orang di seberang sana menghela nafas lega, lalu ia bisa merasakan bahwa orang di seberang sana tersenyum lebar mendengar suaranya.

"Song Sejin imnida, manager dari boyband WANNA ONE"

Jihoon menatap dengan bosan pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu. Mulutnya terus menyedot cairan berwarna ungu di cup minumannya. Matanya menatap datar ke arah pria yang mengaku dirinya adalah manager WANNA ONE dan bernama Sejin.

Sejin sendiri menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendapat tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Jihoon. Memang dari postur pemuda manis berrambut ungu ini tidak memungkinkan bahwa dia bisa menghajar orang-orang di kantor polisi kemarin, tapi mendengar kesaksian langsung dari Jinyoung ia jadi berpikir bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"Jadi, Jinyoung-ssi memintaku untuk menjadi pengawalnya?" tanya Jihoon setelah selesai meminum setengah dari minumannya. Ia duduk dengan tegak, menatap lurus ke mata Sejin yang sedikit takut dan heran melihat dirinya. Memang semalam Sejin sudah menjelaskan semuanya lewat telfon tapi ia belum menjawab karena ia takut itu sebuah penipuan, dan jika memang sebuah penipuan ia akan dengan sangat mudah menghajar penipu.

"Nde. Kau diminta untuk menjadi pengawal di dorm yang baru karena alasan tertentu"

"Kenapa dia menawariku pekerjaan seperti itu?" tanya Jihoon bingung seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya agar suaranya tidak terlampau di dengar oleh pengunjung lain, "Menjadi pengawal WANNA ONE?"

Sejin tersenyum maklum mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon yang terdengar waspada seakan-akan bahwa apa yang ia tawarkan semalam adalah sebuah penipuan.

"Kau pengangguran, Jinyoung-ssi ingin membantumu karena bantuanmu kemarin"

Jihoon tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kata pengangguran keluar dari mulut Sejin yang otomatis juga berasal dari Jinyoung. Ia cukup sensitive selain dengan kata pendek, ia juga sensitive dengan kata pengangguran.

"Aku akan meluruskan masalah ini lebih dulu" ucap Jihoon seraya mengangkat tiga jari ke udara tepat di depan mata Sejin yang otomatis menatap tiga jari mungilnya.

"Pertama aku bukan seorang pengangguran, kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan diriku adalah seorang pencari kerja karena makna kata dari pengangguran adalah orang yang tidak berniat mencari kerja sementara aku sedang mencari kerja. Bahkan aku sedang melamar di sebuah perusahaan" Jihoon berucap dengan cepat dan tertata rapi sambil menurunkan jari telunjuknya, otomatis Sejin mengikuti arah telunjuk itu ke bawah.

"Kedua, aku sudah melakukan seluruh pekerjaan yang ada di Korea mulai dari petugas asuransi sampai petani. Jadi, jika ada tawaran seperti ini berarti ada dua kemungkinan bahwa boyband mu sedang dirundung masalah serius atau agensi yang menaungi boyband mu sedang mengalami krisis keungan alias hampir bangkrut"

Sejin terkejut mendengar pendapat Jihoon tentang tawaran pekerjaan ini, terdengar seperti meremehkan dan menganggap semua ini hanya lelucon. Mulutnya sudah terbuka ingin mengucapkan ketidak setujuannya tentang argument Jihoon tapi Jihoon memberi kode lewat tangan mungil satunya agar jangan bicara dulu.

"Ketiga, aku sudah melamar ke sebuah perusahaan yang lebih baik sekedar menjadi pengawal boyband mu itu. Sekarang ini aku lebih memilih sebuah pekerjaan yang lebih menggunakan otak daripada otot" Jihoon berucap dengan suara lembut dan sesopan mungkin. Menatap Sejin yang kali ini masih mengatupkan bibirnya, bingung menyusun kata yang tepat untuk menyanggah argumennya tadi.

"Tapi, saat kejadian kemarin Jinyoung sangat tertarik padamu karena kau sudah meninggalkan kesan yang berarti bagi Jinyoung"

Jihoon berdecak dengan suara yang cukup keras sambil menutup mata, sebal dengan ucapan Sejin yang terus menerus membaas tentang kejadian saat ia menghajar premen-preman itu yang entah sekarang bagaimana nasibnya.

"Ahjussi, inti dari pembicaraan ini adalah Jinyoung atau siapa pun namanya itu menginginkan aku menjadi pengawal atau apalah itu di boyband nya?" tanya Jihoon dengan tangan mengibas ke udara seakan bosan dan jengah dengan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Sejin. Ia memang punya modal untuk menjadi pengawal, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena penyakit berbahaya atau kutukan lainnya.

"Nde, bukankah ini pekerjaan yang mudah dengan kemampuan bela dirimu itu"

"Satu hal lagi aku tidak menguasai bela diri apa pun. Jadi, aku minta maaf karena sudah menolak pekerjaan ini padahal kau sudah jauh-jauh untuk melihatku tapi aku tidak bisa menerima pekerjaan ini karena orang yang menawariku tidak datang di hadapanku. Aku tahu dia sibuk tapi tidak seharusnya dia bertindak tidak gentle seperti ini. Aku permisi, selamat tinggal!"

Jihoon sudah bersiap-siap pergi, ia sudah merapihkan mantelnya dan bersiap bangun.

"Kau akan mendapat gaji lima puluh juta won!"

Jihoon terkesip di tempat kira-kira satu meter dari meja tempatnya duduk bersama Sejin. Matanya membulat dengan lucunya mendengar nominal fantastis untuk sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah. Hampir saja ia berbalik jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa Guanlin ada di boyband itu dan kemungkinan besar, cepat atau lambat akan mengetahui kekuataan supernya. Ia menarik nafas, menyetabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup karena membayangkan uang dengan nominal sebanyak itu.

"Gaji lima puluh juta won dan belum termasuk bonus"

Jihoon tertawa kecil, membalik tubuhnya lalu tertawa renyah begitu juga dengan Sejin yang entah kenapa ikut tertawa juga.

"Ahjussi, apa ini penipuan? Perusahaan mana yang akan menggajiku sebesar itu hanya menjadi seorang pengawal? Katakan dengan jujur kenapa Jinyoung memilihku menjadi pengawal?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada suara dibuat lebih imut dan menggemaskan. Diam-diam Sejin tersenyum senang mendengar Jihoon berkata seperti itu, yang berarti Jihoon memberi lampu hijau pada pekerjaan ini.

"Jinyoung murni tertarik karena kejadian kemarin saat bersama preman-preman itu"

Jihoon menatap heran lalu berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan takut. Sejin yang menyadari tatapan itu segera mendekati Jihoon untuk menjelaskan semuanya tapi bukannya tenang Jihoon malah semakin mencerocos tidak terkendali.

"Malto andwae? Kenapa dia begitu ngotot memperkerjakanku padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku?" tanya Jihoon. Sejin menggeleng dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negative Jihoon tapi Jihoon sudah terlanjut berpikiran macam-macam dan tidak logis.

"Apa dia menyukaiku? Benar juga, darimana dia tahu nomorku? Apa aku selama ini selalu dikuntit? Omo! Satu hal lagi kenapa dia ingin memperkerjakan seorang pemuda manis dan imut sepertiku? Padahal aku tidak mengenal dia, begitu juga dengan dia? Itu bagian yang paling aneh!" omel Jihoon terputus saat Sejin membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Jihoon semakin berdecak aneh.

"Malto andwaejo! Memang kalian akan tinggal dimana sampai-sampai harus menyewa pengawal sepertiku?" tanya Jihoon seraya mengambil tempat duduknya tadi dan meminum strawberry milk shake nya. Sejin tertawa renyah lalu ikut meminum kopinya.

"Jimoo-dong, Jimoo-gu"

Jihoon terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya mendengar alamat yang diucapkan Sejin begitu jelas dan padat. Ia tidak salah dengar, itu alamat tempat ia tinggal sekaligus rumah yang baru saja ia selesai bereskan dengan Hyungseob tadi pagi.

"Mworagoyo? Ji…"

"Jimoo-dong, Jimoo-gu nomor 894. Salah satu distrik yang lumayan sepi dan jauh dari pusat kota, kudengar kau tinggal di sana juga"

Jihoon semakin tersenyum lebar lalu meletakan kembali cup minumannya, menyeret kursinya semakin dekat dengan meja yang membatasi jaraknya dengan Sejin. Sejin yang melihat gelagat Jihoon semakin aneh memundurkan tubuhnya, menatap geli dengan senyum Jihoon yang kelewat lebar dan mata itu berbinar seperti anak kucing.

"Ahjussi~ kapan aku bisa wawancara resmi dengan mereka? Aku harus mengenal mereka karena rumah yang akan kalian sewa adalah milik ibuku, Byun Baekhyun"

"Nde?"

…

…

…

Sejin cukup terkejut mengetahui satu fakta bahwa dorm baru WANNA ONE merupakan bangunan atas nama Byun Baekhyun, ibu dari Park Jihoon. Jihoon pun sama terkejutnya karena dia tidak mengetahui sama sekali mengenai siapa yang akan menempati rumahnya itu. ternyata seorang artis dan cinta pertamanya.

Jihoon masuk ke dalam dorm itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Sejin yang ada di belakangnya berusaha menjaganya agar tidak ketahuan oleh paparazzi, mencegah itu lebih baik daripada mengobati. Setelah berhasil masuk Jihoon dengan sigap melepas sepatunya lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah begitu juga dengan manager Song.

Ketika masuk ke ruang tamu, mereka sudah disambut tujuh member WANNA ONE. Di sana ada Seongwoo, Jisung, Sungwoon, Haknyeon, Dongho, Woojin, Samuel, Jaehwan, Jonghyun dan si kurang saraf Jinyoung. Entah kenapa ia begitu kesal melihat tampang si Jinyoung padahal menurut para fans Jinyoung yang paling tampan, tapi tetap saja Guanlin yang paling tampan setelah itu Samuel, Haknyeon, Jisung, Woojin, Seongwoo dan Jinyoung tidak masuk dalam daftar.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Jimoo-dong, Jimoo-gu, Park Jihoon imnida"

"Apa dia yang menghajar preman kemarin?" tanya Jaehwan tidak percaya melihat penolong mereka adalah seorang pemuda mungil dan berwajah polos terkesan imut. Jinyoung mengangguk lalu menyuruh duduk di single sofa tepat di hadapan seluruh member.

"Dia terlihat tidak meyakinkan, apa benar dia yang menghajar preman-preman itu dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam? Wah daebak!" puji Samuel. Jihoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menatap satu persatu member tapi ia tidak menemukan Guanlin, sahabat masa kecil, cinta pertama dan sekarang sudah menjadi superstar.

"Guanlin… ani Guanlin-ssi eodigaseyo?" tanya Jihoon penasaran dan bingung.

"Dia sedang syuting film di luar negeri, mungkin sekitar satu minggu lagi dia pulang ke Korea" ucap Sejin menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon. Jinyoung berdecih melihat wajah Jihoon terlihat murung karena Guanlin, si sok keren itu. Menyadari hal itu Jihoon segera memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

"Dia akan jadi pengawal kalian" Sejin sambil tersenyum lebar karena akhirnya ia bisa menuruti permintaan konyol Jinyoung yaitu mencari pengawal wanita. Semua member terbelak kaget dan nampak tidak setuju mendengar keputusan Sejin dan Jinyoung. Jihoon hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum polos melihat mereka semua seperti tidak percaya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya beberapa hal pada mereka?" tanya Jihoon sambil mengangakat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sejin mengangguk perbolehkan, ia pasti bisa menebak pertanyaan yang pertama kali keluar adalah _apa sebagai pengawal aku boleh tinggal di sini._ Meskipun dia terlihat biasa saja bertemu artis, tapi tetap saja pasti ada sisi dimana hatinya senang bisa menjadi pengawal dan selalu dekat dengan idola remaja masa kini.

"Kenapa kalian membutuhkan pengawal padahal kalian sedang tidak mengalami masalah serius, agensi kalian tidak sedang dalam krisis uang dan kalian kelihatan sehat?"

Seongwoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon yang kelewat panjang dan terkesan ceplas-ceplos. Jihoon sendiri menatap aneh ketujuh pria tampan ini yang terpaku karena mendengar pertanyaannya. Buru-buru ia tersenyum lalu menyelipkan rambutnya di telinga, "Apa aku salah bertanya?" tanya Jihoon seraya melirik Sejin yang juga terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jihoon yang tidak jauh-jauh dari topic itu.

"Jihoon-ssi, aku adalah anak dari agensi yang menaungi boyband ini. Ayahku tidak bercerita kalau agensi akan bangkrut dan kami semua memang sehat" ucap Seongwoo dengan senyum lebar namun terkesan kaku itu. Jihoon mengangguk paham, ternyata memang benar ucapan Sejin tadi kalau argumennya tentang agensi ini mau bangkrut salah.

"Selain itu, alasan kami menyewamu sebagai pengawal adalah kami memiliki banyak musuh dan haters" ucap Jinyoung sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan foto-foto yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh haters mereka. Jihoon meringis ngeri dan sedikit mengumpat kasar melihat foto-foto itu.

"Bajingan mana yang melakukan hal sepengecut ini?"

"Karena itu kami menyewamu sebagai pengawal agar kami bisa menangkap basah haters itu. Kami juga akan pindah sebentar lagi jadi kami perlu pengawal untuk menjaga dorm baru kami"

Jihoon mengangguk paham, melihat foto-foto itu lebih seksama. Sepertinya ada yang aneh, jika semua barang berantakan seperti ini tapi tidak ada barang yang hilang berarti mereka hanya mengincar satu orang di sini. Dan lagi semua kekacauan itu hanya mengarah pada satu kamar.

"Dorm baru yang sudah kalian pilih itu adalah tempat tinggal Park Jihoon-ssi, Jimoo-dong, Jimoo-gu. Lebih tepatnya bangunan di sebelah rumah Jihoon, kalian akan menjadi tetangganya" jelas Sejin. Jinyoung terperangah mendengarnya, apa kata-kata dunia itu kecil memang benar.

"Sejin ahjussi tadi bilang aku harus mentanda tangani kontrak, kontrak itu dimana? Sebelum itu aku ingin menanyakan dua hal lagi. Apa aku juga mendapat rencana pensiun atau bonus lain?"

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si pendek ini benar-benar jauh dari ekspetasi mereka. Yang dipentingkan si pendek ini sejak tadi hanya pekerjaan dan uang. Ia lalu saling berpandangan dengan Sejin seolah aku harus menjawab apa.

"Semua itu tergantung dari bagaimana hasil kerjamu. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Jihoon mengangguk paham lalu sedikit memajukan kepalanya supaya suaranya bisa di dengar lebih jelas oleh Seongwoo dan member lainnya. Mungkin ia sedikit terburu-buru menanyakan hal ini tapi ia benar-benar penasaran dengan satu hal ini.

"Karena kau putra agensi YMC Entertainment, aku ingin menanyakan apa aku mendapat stop motion atau semacamnya itu?"

Samuel menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Istilah apa itu? Pemberhentian gerakan? Apa yang dimaksud pemberhentian pekerjaan? PHK? Samuel tertawa kecil, matanya melirik Seongwoo yang juga bingung begitu juga dengan semua kepala di ruangan ini.

"Stop motion? Igo mwomnikka?" tanya Jisung hati-hati. Bukannya menjawab Jihoon malah balas menatap Samuel, Jisung dan Seongwoo bingung, ia tidak salah bicara. Orang-orang sering membicarakan ini saat di drama-drama perebutan warisan.

"Stop motion, mollayeo? Aku sering mendengarnya di drama yang sering eomma tonton soal perebutan saham atau perusahaan"

Sejin hanya bisa menahan suara tawanya mendengar hal yang dimaksud Jihoon. Jinyoung, Samuel, dan Woojin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Sementara Jaehwan, Seongwoo, Samuel, Jisung, Sungwoon, Haknyeon dan Dongho tertawa cukup kuat. Jihoon menatap bingung ke arah mereka semua.

"Apa maksudmu stock option?" tanya Seongwoo mengulang pertanyaan Jihoon.

Jihoon yang sadar karena telah salah mengucapkan suku kata bahasa inggris hanya bisa mengangguk masih dengan kepala terangkat tidak malu sama sekali. Padahal suara tawa Jaehwan semakin kencang, mulai kesal ia menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jinyoung yang sejak tadi masih mengeluarkan aura gelap dan senyum mengejek.

"Aku ingin melihat kontraknya, baru aku mau bekerja di sini"

"Kau saja salah mengucapkan suku kata bahasa inggris semudah itu, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghajar preman sebanyak itu" celetuk Samuel masih menatap Jihoon tidak percaya dan si pendek ini banyolan tidak berguna. Jihoon berdecak sebal, hampir saja ia berdiri dan mengangkat sofa yang di duduki Samuel untuk membuktikan pada pemuda itu bahwa ia benar-benar kuat.

Tapi Jinyoung sudah lebih dulu mengacungkan tangannya ke arah Jihoon. Merasa heran dengan sikap Jinyoung seperti itu, Jihoon hanya menatap jengah ke arah pria bermarga Bae ini.

"Mworansmikka?" tanya Jihoon sengit. Jinyoung menghela nafas, menyuruh Jihoon, manager dan member lainnya mendekat. Mereka semua menurut, menatap Jinyoung penuh tanya dan bingung terutama Jihoon.

"Adu panco. Mereka semua tidak percaya denganmu karena itu aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri"

Jihoon menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dan terpaksa Jihoon membalas mengacungkan tangannya, menggenggam telapak tangan Jinyoung hati-hati namun penuh keyakinan. Jinyoung tersenyum meremehkan, menatap telapak tangan Jihoon yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding telapak tangan miliknya. Ia memberi kode untuk Jihoon memulai lebih dulu tapi Jihoon menggeleng.

"Jinyoung-ssi dulu, aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk terjadi padamu" ucap Jihoon. Jinyoung semakin tersinggung dan tidak percaya, seorang Jinyoung di kasihani? HEOL! Kata itu tidak akan pernah ada di kamus Jinyoung. Dengan keyakinan penuh ia mendorong tangan Jihoon ke kanan tempat untuk mengalahkan Jihoon.

Namun…

Semua tercengang melihat tangan Jihoon tidak bergerak seinchi pun. Jinyoung membelak antara takjub dan terkejut, namun ia segera tertawa sumbang dan kembali berusaha mendorong tangan Jihoon.

"Kau boleh pakai tangan yang satunya atau meminta bantuan mereka semua" saran Jihoon mulai meremehkan. Jinyoung kembali tertawa sumbang namun ia menggunakan tangannya yang satu untuk mendorong tangan Jihoon dan dibantu member beserta manager namun tangan Jihoon tidak bergerak. Bahkan Jihoon merasa tidak risih atau apapun, ia terlihat santai dan dengan sekali dorong berhasil menumbangkan tangan Jinyoung dan manusia-manusia lain.

"AKH!"

Jihoon langsung beringsut mendekat melihat Jinyoung berteriak kesakitan mungkin ia terlalu kuat mendorong Jinyoung, bahkan member lain menahan sakit juga. Merasa bersalah ia segera mendekat lalu berusaha menyentuh tangan Jinyoung namun segera di tepis.

"Ceosonghamnida. Kalian jangan merasa malu karena kalah dari pemuda manis dan pendek seperti ku. Ini semua karena kau terlalu penasaran dan tidak percaya padaku, aku benar-benar mempunyai kekuataan khusus jadi aku harap kalian semua mau merahasiakannya terutama dari Guanlin. Dwae?"

Jinyoung bangun lebih dulu, mengangguk paham sambil menahan rasa nyeri di tangannya. Ia merasa seperti baru saja dijatuhi batu dengan berat lima kg, benar-benar nyeri dan terasa membekas sekali. Tangannya masih gemetar begitu juga dengan member yang lain tidak terkecuali Seongwoo seorang dengan sabuk hitam taekwondo di tangannya.

"Sejin hyung, berikan kontraknya. Aku, Jisung hyung dan Samuel akan membawakan beberapa cola dan cemilan, kau bisa ngobrol dengan Seongwoo dan yang lain"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia kembali duduk di depan Seongwoo yang masih menatapi tangannya yang gemetar menahan sakit. Sepertinya ia berhasil membuktikan kalau ia memang kuat dan tidak berbohong.

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
